The present invention relates to a foldable table. More particularly, the present invention relates to a foldable table which has a plastics table plate made by a blow molding method.
A conventional foldable table is very heavy. Thus it is difficult to carry the conventional foldable table to walk a long distance for a user.
An object of the present invention is to provide a foldable table which has a plastics table plate to receive four leg tubes so that the foldable table will be in a compact configuration while the leg tubes are folded.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable table which has a plastics table plate made by a blow molding method in order to reduce a weight of the plastics table plate.
Accordingly, a foldable table comprises a plastics table plate, a hoop-shaped frame, four corner seats disposed on four corners of the hoop-shaped frame, four leg tubes, and a plurality of fastening members. Each of the leg tubes is disposed on the corresponding corner seat. A center panel is disposed on the plastics table plate. The plastics table plate has a periphery flange and a periphery channel. Four protrusions are disposed on the center panel. Four protruded blocks are disposed on the plastics table plate. Four square blocks are disposed on four corners of the plastics table plate. A plurality of nuts are implanted in the periphery channel of the plastics table plate. The hoop-shaped frame has a plurality of through holes. Each of the corner seats has a groove and an elastic blocking angle bar. At least a connection bar is connected to the corresponding corner seat and the corresponding leg tube pivotally. At least a connection plate is connected to the corresponding elastic blocking angle bar and the corresponding leg tube pivotally. The hoop-shaped frame is inserted in the plastics table plate and confined by the periphery flange of the plastics table plate. Each of the square blocks is inserted in the corresponding groove of the corner seat.